Tout n'est pas perdu
by Ibarakez
Summary: Hinata se sent malheureuse, avec un père qui la bat et des amies qui la trahissent, elle ne sait plus quoi faire et en vient à une solution radicale, le suicide. Mais une seconde chance lui est offerte.Elle doit trouver une raison de vivre.
1. Chapter 1

C'est le soir et je ne veux rien faire. Je suis là sur le bord de ma fenêtre à regarder le ciel sans étoiles. Les nuages les caches, mais les rayons lumineux de la lune passent au travers.

Je m'identifie un peu à elle. J'essaie toujours désespérément de briller malgré les nuages dans mon cœur .Le vent glacé de l'hiver s'infiltre dans mon corps. Mais pourtant je n'ais pas froid. Au contraire il parait chaude, tellement chaud face aux chagrins qui me rongent le cœur.

Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'être Hinata Hyuga, mais en plus si on perd la seule chose qui est eu vraiment de l'importance à vos yeux c'est encore pire.

Je dois toujours être parfaite aux yeux de mon père, mais cela est impossible car je suis trop faible et je n'ais surtout pas assez de volonté. C'est vrai j'ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance à pleuré quand mon père me maltraité pour mon manque discipline, et en songeant à la mère que je n'ai jamais connue et qui n'a pas pue me protéger des colères de mon père. Qui n'a pas été là pour me consoler et me conseiller. Je n'avais personne. J'étais terriblement seule.

Seul mon amour secret pour Naruto, que j'admirais de tout mon cœur m'aider à tenir.

Puis il y a eu mes amies que j'ai rencontré, mais à aucun moment je n'aurais pensé que ses amies qui m'avait rendu tellement heureuse puissent me faire autant de mal et me rendant aujourd'hui aussi triste. Un bien petit mot pour illustrer la douleur qui me lacère le cœur. Je me retrouve aussi fragile que le cristal.

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? C'est simple chacune de mes soit disant amies ma planté un couteau dans le dos.

Ca a commencer en cinquième au collège quand j'ai rencontré Sakura, je la trouvé si belle et généreuse. Si j'avais su alors qui elle était je ne lui aurais jamais ouvert mon cœur comme je l'ai fait. Nous avons tout de suite sympathisé, moi qui étais si timide et renfermé sur moi-même elle a réussie à me faire sortir de ma coquille. Elle s'est rendue compte que j'aimais Naruto, soit dit en passant se n'était pas tellement difficile vu l'état dans lequel je me m'était quand je le voyais, elle m'a encouragé à lui dire mes sentiments. Il ma répondu en aimait une autre. Elle a était là pour me consoler, elle ma prise dans ses bras en me disant qu'il n'était fait pour moi. Si seulement je n'avais pas était assez stupide pour la croire. Le lendemain elle sortait avec, elle m'a demandé pardon et ma dit qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait au moment ou il ma rejeté, et qu'il c'était déclaré à elle dans la soirée. J'ai appris par la suite qu'elle connaissait déjà les sentiments de Naruto vis-à-vis d'elle au moment ou elle m'a poussé à le voir. En fait elle avait fait promettre à Naruto de ne pas répondre à mes sentiments, en échange de quoi elle sortirait enfin avec lui. Je lui est pourtant pardonné.

Et puis en quatrième sont arrivées Tenten et Ino. Et à ce moment là je n'est plus eu d'importance à ses yeux. Et les deux autres filles prenaient un malin plaisir à se moquer de moi. Elles m'ont fait croire à leur amitié alors qu'elles me manipulaient. Je leur est tout confié, mon amour pour Naruto, que je n'arrivais pas à oublier, mon sentiment d'abandon par rapport à Sakura et le fait que mon père me battait tout les jours. Elles ont tout racontés à Sakura, et elles se sont arrangées toutes les trois pour me faire passer pour une fille facile qui convoitait les petits copains de tout le monde. Depuis je reçois des insultes, des coups parfois, et je n'ai aucun allié.

Je suis là à repenser à tous ça et je n'ai plus envie de vivre. Plus rien ne me retient à cette vie. Je n'ai pas d'amis, pas de famille, aucun but dans la vie et maintenant je n'aurais plus d'avenir. Mais au moins j'aurais pu choisir à la fin, comment je mourais et la façon dont je quitterais ce monde.

Je n'écris pas de lettre d'adieu, de toute façon qui me regrettera. Qui serra là le jour de mon enterrement. Qui pleurera. Personne, j'ai vécu seule et je mourais seule.

Je marche lentement le long des rues, mon père ne s'est pas rendu compte de mon départ, il doit dormir, ma sœur aussi. Il est deux heures du matin, il n'y aura pas une l'ombre d'une présence pour assisté à mon départ de ce monde, pour voir les derniers pas d'Hinata Hyuga , un corps meurtri.

Je m'avance vers la baie de Tokyo, dans lequel le fleuve Sumida déverse sont eaux douce dans l'eau salée. Je marque une pose. Puis je m'approche de l'eau lentement. Je regarde mon reflet et la première chose que je vois se sont mes yeux pâles qui n'affiche aucune émotions, juste une grande indifférence au sort que je me réserve. Je regarde une dernière fois le ciel. Je n'ai toujours pas le droit à la moindre petite étoile pour éclairer mon tombeau transparent et liquide. Dans quelques minutes je sombrerais au fond des eaux.

Je me mets nue. Je suis né dans l'eau et nue. Sauf qu'elle était chaude.

J'ai assez traînée il est grand temps que je parte.

Je me jette donc dans l'eau et commence à nager le plus loin possible du bord. Je suis gelée. Je m'enfonce le plus loin possible au fond de l'eau et il fait de plus en plus froid. Je commence à manquer d'air, par réflexe j'essai d'aspirer de l'oxygène mes poumons se remplissent alors d'eau, quel sensation horrible plus je cherche de l'air plus mon corps me brûle. Et soudain je ne ressens plus rien, mon corps se fait de plus en plus léger et le vide se fait peu à peu dans mon esprit. Je sens une substance parcourant lentement mon corps grâce aux veines, l'endorphine, ce doux poison que le cerveau produit, je la sens se répandre partout, la douleur n'est plus présente et bientôt je mourais. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience je vois une lumière qui fend la surface de l'eau et qui se dirige vers moi. Et enfin le noir bleuté de l'eau m'engloutie.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me vois me faire engloutir au fond de l'eau. Mais longs cheveux ressemblent à des algues noirs, ils entourent mon visage pâle. Mon corps est totalement inerte, j'ai le dos cambré et ma tête tombe vers l'arrière. Et cette lumière qui maintenant entour mon corps. Elle le fait briller d'une légère lueur. Je ressemble un peu à une fée des eaux comme ça.

C'est tellement étrange d'assister à son sort en tant que spectateur, je n'éprouve aucune peur, rien ne se manifeste dans mon esprit, seulement le fait que je me sens extrêmement intrigué et sereine. Oui je me sens enfin libéré. Comme si mon corps avait été un poids que j'aurais porté toute ma vie.

Je continue d'observer ma prison de chair et de sang disparaître tout au fond de l'une des veines de cette planète, dans un monde qui m'est toujours apparu comme étranger.

Soudain, l'auréole entourant ma chair s'en détache doucement, et viens dans ma direction. Je ne peux pas bouger, d'ailleurs je n'en ais pas envie, elle est tellement belle je n'arrive pas à lui résister. Je me retrouve comme un papillon devant une flamme.

Elle est là. Autour, à côté, à l'intérieur de moi. Elle est moi. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un, nous fusionnons. Elle ne ma pas brûlé, je croyais qu'elle voulait me blessé. Mais elle me rassure, elle me donne plus d'amour que je n'en aurais jamais espéré. Elle est mon amie, mon amante, ma sœur, ma mère. En un instant elle me donne tout l'amour que je n'ais jamais connue et qui ma manqué si cruellement. Elle lit dans mon cœur et ressens toute la douleur que j'y ais enfouie, et chercher à cacher tant de fois. Je sais qu'elle me comprend plus que n'importe qui. Elle me dit qu'il faut partir d'ici, que je suis attendu autre part. Je la suis. Et sans que je comprenne vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passé, je me retrouve à voler au dessus de Tokyo, mon ascension est de plus en plus extraordinaire, je suis dans les nuages.

Maintenant je me retrouve à observer la Terre, minuscule grain de poussière dans cet univers que je vois pour la première fois. Et dire que je faisais parti de l'un des milliards organismes l'habitant. Je m'éloigne. Et là, devant mes yeux, s'offre le plus beau phénomène que j'ais pu observer de toute ma vie.

Je me tiens devant l'essence même de la vie. Des géants de feux. C'est l'expression qui me vient en premier en les observant de cette façon là. Tandis que quelques instants avants je les chercher encore désespérément dans le ciel que j'ais abandonné. Elles me paraissaient alors si petites et lointaines, les étoiles. Rien avec l'image de ses soleils gigantesques. Je ne peux les mesurer tellement je suis minuscule.

Ils sont pareils à cette lumière, d'ailleurs ils sont elle, et elle est moi. Nous sommes tous un.

Es ce cela le paradis ? J e ne pense pas. A vrais dire je n'ais jamais été croyante, et quand j'ais décidé de mettre fin à mes jours je n'ais pas réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait y avoir après. On dit que le suicide nous mènera en enfer. Mais ces colosses habillés de feu n'en pas l'air de vouloir me blâmait. Eux aussi comprennent mon geste. Ils disent que la vie que j'ais vécu n'est pas celle qui m'était réservé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent dire. Ils ne parlent pas vraiment mais tout ce qu'ils ressentent ou communiquent, sont aussi mes sentiments et mes paroles.

_ « Tu n'a pas eu la bonne existence, se n'était pas ton monde, tu es faite pour vivre dans un univers autre que celui que tu as connue, mais il n'est pas si différent. Tu avais besoin de cette vie pour te rendre plus forte, car beaucoup d'épreuves t'attendent. Il est temps que tu retournes là ou t'attends ta véritable destinée.

_Vivre ? Ou ça ? Qu'elle existence aurais-je du vivre ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

_Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne saisis pas tout ce que tu dois accomplir pour le moment. La réponse viendra d'elle-même. Cherche et tu trouveras. Nous allons maintenant te réincarnait.

_Me réincarnait ? Mais je suis bien ici, j'en est assez de vivre. Je veux rester avec vous et avec l'amour que vous m'apportez. Je n'est pas envie d'une nouvelle incarnation. Quel plaisir y a-t-il sur Terre ? Personne ne m'aimera comme vous m'aimez.

_Je suis désolé mais tu dois partir, beaucoup de personnes t'attendent, ils ont besoin de toi. Comme tu auras besoin d'eux. L'amour dont tu manques tant te serra enfin donné là bas. C'est un cadeau que nous te faisons, car l'amour est un cadeau. En fait une personne t'est destinée, il te faudra la trouver. C'est en réalité celle qui à le plus besoin de toi, ton expérience te permettra de la sauvée, car elle se perd. Quand tu te réveilleras là-bas tu ne te souviendras plus de tout ce que l'on t'a dit à propos de cette personne mais tu te souviendras de cette vie. Tu ne naîtras pas, tu vas te réincarner directement dans un corps, déjà adolescent. Tu as en fait vécu une existence parallèle, dans laquelle toutes les personnes que tu as connues sont présentent mais qui sont presque à l'opposé du caractère qu'elles avaient alors. Nous te souhaitons bonne chance et n'oublie pas que l'on veille sur toi.

Sans que j'ais le temps de réagir je me sens transporté. Je me dirige vers une sorte de trou noir gargantuesque. Je pénètre à l'intérieur, le noir complet se fait autour de moi. Je ne vois plus rien, je n'ais plus conscience de ce qui se trouve à proximité. Seul le noir et le silence.

Puis tout as coup, je reprends conscience peux à peu mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. C'est alors que je prends conscience que je me trouve à nouveau dans un corps. Et il me fait tellement mal, je me sens lourde, j'ais l'impression d'être faite de pierre. Puis lentement mon corps répond, je ne peux pas encore faire de mouvement. Mais je sens que je peux ouvrir les paupières, je m'exécute, et là, la lumière m'agresse les yeux. Je m'y reprends donc à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, le temps que ma pupille s'adapte.

La première chose que je vois est un plafond blanc. Je sens une présence dans la pièce, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger pour voir ce que c'est. J'arrête pourtant mes efforts quand j'entends des bruits de pas allant dans ma direction. Quand soudain j'entends une voix qui m'est très familière.

_ « Ah ! Tu t'es enfin réveillée. »Cette personne s'approche de moi en souriant. Et là c'est le choc. Impossible de me trompée. Ces yeux verts, cette physionomie d'athlète et surtout ses cheveux roses. Alors finalement on m'a envoyé en enfer, c'est impossible autrement. Oui parce que, Sakura Haruno, l'une des raisons de mon suicide, se tient devant moi.


	3. Chapter 3

C'était bien elle qui se tenait devant moi .Sakura Haruno .Celle qui m'avait définitivement dégoûté de l'amitié, et qui avait fini de me peindre le tableau sombre de ma vie et qui m'avait poussé à faire un geste désespéré.

Je la regarde et la haine monte en moi. Ais-je fini par atterrir en enfer ? Es ce le châtiment qui m'est réservé pour avoir attenté à ma propre vie ? Seul la faiblesse que je ressens dans tout mon corps m'empêche de me levé pour la tuer. C'est d'ailleurs cette douleur diffuse dans tout mon corps qui me fais comprendre que je ne suis pas morte, mais belle et bien vivante. J'ais l'impression que ma tête est prise dans un étau. Elle me fait terriblement mal et tandis que je m'interroge sur le lieu dans lequel je me trouve la douleur s'intensifie au point de devenir insupportable. Des images défilent dans mon esprit. Et avant que je puisse en comprendre le sens Sakura s'adresse à moi.

-« Hinata, ça va ? »Elle me demande si je vais bien ? Ce n'est pas du tout dans son caractère de s'inquiéter pour la santé des gens. Et là un quelque chose me frappe. Ce n'est pas la Sakura que je connais. Son expression n'est plus la même. Et son regard. C'est lui qui ma le plus choqué. Ce regard ou se reflétais la froide indéférence pour le monde qui l'entour, dans lequel j'ais lu si souvent du mépris et une envie de nuire à tout ce qui ne trouver pas grâce à ses yeux. Ce regard que j'ais mi si longtemps à déchiffré et qui m'a plongé dans une illusion permanente et ma trompé pour ne pas comprendre à qui il appartenait. Mais la Sakura qui me regarde a des yeux doux et tranquille, qui témoignent d'une personne forte et sensible. Une personne qui le monde et les gens. Comment quelqu'un peut paraître si différent ?

Mon corps répond peu à peu et j'arrive à relevé le haut de mon corps tout doucement. Ce qui me permet de mieux examiner mon environnement. Fasciné par cette nouvelle Sakura je ne peut me détaché d'elle. Je la fixe. Je peux mieux la regardé. Et là je m'aperçois de sa tenue. Elle porte une grande blouse blanche s'arrêtant juste en dessous des genoux. Elle est ouverte sur une tenue rouge composé d'un t-shirt et d'un short long tout les deux assez large et paraissant confortable. Jusqu'ici rien de bien choquant à part la blouse blanche et le fait que Sakura ne porte jamais quelque chose qui aussi décontracté et naturel. Non ce qui retient mon attention est le Stéthoscope qu'elle porte autour du cou. Maintenant en faisant l'analyse de l'ensemble de la tenue je comprends qu'elle est médecin. Là c'est vraiment de plus en plus étrange. Je préfère me concentré sur mon environnement qui finalement me encore plus perplexe. Tout et blanc (ou presque) et lumineux, il y a des tas d'appareils médicales. Je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ce qui explique le médecin. Ca pourrait être logique, même tout as fait naturel. Quelqu'un aurait pu me voir me jeté dans le fleuve Sumida, prévenir les secours et j'aurais été sauvait attend. Jusqu'ici mon analyse me parait plausible mais comment expliquer le fait que Sakura est médecin ? Tout cette afflux de questions me fait accentué mon mal de tête. Maintenant j'ais la sensation désagréable qu'elle va exploser. Soudain les images reviennent et je me souviens.

Je me suis noyais et j'ais fais la plus fabuleuse des rencontres. On ma expliquer que j'avais une seconde chance et que j'allais me réincarné dans un autre monde proche du mien, mais ou tout étais différent. Ou les gens que j'avais connues n'étaient pas les même. Incroyable. C'est donc ça. C'est vraiment une autre Sakura. Et je suis donc dans un autre monde.

Je ne sait pas combien de temps il ma fallu pour prendre conscience de tout ça, mais ça a étais suffisamment long pour que Sakura est l'air de plus en plus inquiète. Elle me regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

-« Hinata, tu m'entends ? » Je hoche doucement la tête. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas répondu à sa question avant. Et si je suis dans un hôpital dans lequel elle est médecin je suis forcément sa patiente, vu qu'elle est dans ma chambre. Le fait que je lui réponde pas à du l'inquiété. D'ailleurs le fait que je hoche la tête et que je souris un peu, fait décrispé son visage et apparaître un doux sourire. Même si je sait que ce n'est pas la même que celle que je connais il me faudra un certain temps d'adaptation. Mais je prends conscience que tout va être complètement différent et je commence à avoir un peu peur. Déjà que le monde que j'ais quitté ma toujours parut comme étant un grand mystère comment va être celui-ci ? Je n'en connais rien.

-« Hinata tu te rappelle de ce qui c'est passé ? » Je ne sais pas si j'ai l'air si perdu au point que n'importe qui pourrait le remarqué, mais je vois une occasion en or se présenter devant moi pour m'adapté à se nouveau monde. Si je suis dans un lit d'hôpital et branché de partout il y a de forte chance pour que j'ai eu un accident assez grave au point de me faire perdre la mémoire. Je décide donc de jouez les amnésiques.

-« Je ne me rappelle de rien en fait. » Son visage se transforme complètement, je crois qu'elle aussi avait pensé que je puisse être amnésique, mais qu'elle attendait de pouvoir le confirmait.

-« Que veut-tu dire par rien ? »Elle à l'air de gardé espoir. Mais je me rends compte d'une chose si elle n'est pas la Sakura que je connais, moi je ne suis pas l'Hinata qu'elle connaît.

-« Je me souviens de mon nom, du tiens, de ceux de ma famille, d'un tas d'autres personnes, mais je crois que si tu me demandes ou j'habite, quels son mes habitudes ou toutes autres questions d'ordre personnels je serait complètement incapable de te répondre. » Ma voix est celle d'une personne au bord de la panique et des larmes, mais je ne joue pas la comédie, en effet je commence à comprendre tous ce qui implique cette réincarnation, je n'est plus aucuns repères, ce n'est plus seulement le sentiment d'être étrangère, que j'ai toujours eu dans ma vie antérieur, cette fois je le suis vraiment. Je ne suis pas né ici. Sakura elle est de plus en plus paniqué et ses yeux reflète la même angoisse présente dans les miens.

-« Hinata rassure moi, tu te rappelle au moins d'être une kunoichi ? Tu te rappelles être l'héritière de la famille ninga les hyuga ? Te souviens tu détenir le byakugan ? » Mon regard à suffit à lui répondre. Et je crois avoir confirmé ses pires craintes, car elle est soudain déprimé et abattu. Elle s'avance lentement jusqu'à la chaise prés de mon lit et se laisse tombé dessus.

-« Je ne me souviens d'absolument rien. Je n'est même pas la moindre idée de quelles peuvent être mes relations avec les gens dans l'image et le nom sont présent dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes amies ou tout simplement de vague connaissance, je ne pourrait pas te dire pourquoi tu es médecin et si se métier te plais. Je ne pourrais pas non plus te dire le nom du territoire ou du pays dans lequel on se trouve. Je ne sais pas où j'habite, je ne sais pas en quelle année nous sommes et je ne sais pas absolument pas de quoi tu parles en disant que je suis une kunoichi et que je détient le….Byakugan ? » Elle relève sa tête et me couve d'un regard pleins de compassion, et acquiesce à mon dernier mot pour me dire que c'est bien ce nom là.

-« Donc tu es vraiment amnésique ». Elle dit sous le même ton qu'une condamnation à mort. « Mais ne perdons pas espoir je suis sûr que ce n'est que temporaire et que la mémoire va vite te revenir ». Elle affiche soudain un grand sourire plein de chaleur. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne croit pas trop elle-même en ce qu'elle dit, elle qu'elle la dit plus pour nous rassurer elle et moi. « Et puis voyons le bon côté des choses tu ne bégues plus. Et tu à l'air plus confiante en toi. »

Je ne sais pas de quoi elle veut parler mais elle semble très heureuse d'avoir soulever se point. Je dois être d'après ses dires quelqu'un de très timide. Ce qui n'est pas trop loin de la réalité car dans l'autre monde j'étais comme la description qu'elle vient de faire quand j'étais petite. Mais j'avis appris à me montré plus confiante et forte, même si au fond de mon cœur j'ais toujours étais cette petite fille peureuse et terrifié par l'univers dans lequel elle évolué. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a fini par gagner et ma poussé à fuir le monde plutôt que de l'affronter. Je vois maintenant que mon geste déspéré était aussi un geste lâche et stupide. Mais cette dernière pensée m'abat un peu plus.

Mais il ne faut pas laissez les pensées négatives m'envahir. J'ais encore ma chance et je ne la laisserais pas passer. Cette fois je pourrais avouez mon amour à Naruto, établir de vrais amitié, me réconcilier avec les membres de famille, en particulier mon père, mais surtout si ce monde est différent elle y est sûrement, cette fois j'aurais l'occasion de la connaître et de profité de sa présence. Je pourrais lui dire à qu'elle point je l'aimais malgré le peu de souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. Je l'enlacerais et l'embrasserais chaque jour. Je ferais tous se dont j'ais toujours rêvé de faire avec elle. Je connaîtrais enfin ma mère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà enfin la suite que j'aurais mis je c'est très très longtemps à écrire, je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui la suivent mais je suis dans une filière ou j'ai vraiment très peu de temps à moi et pour la publication de la suite je m'excuse par avance car se serra aussi aléatoire j'en ais bien peur. Mais en fait que je n'avais plus la motive de l'écrire et que j'ai bien failli l'abandonné car je suis vraiment déçus de la différence qu'il y a entre les statistique et les reviews. Mais je ne le ferais pas car je veux terminer ce que j'ai commencé et que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. En tout cas je remercie beaucoup tous ceux qui on pris la peine de la reviewer, c'est-à-dire hinatagaaralove, PititeVampire, kiranyah-san, kuchiyume, Ayiti princesse et desiderata-girl.**

**Désolé aussi à ceux à qui j'ai pas peu répondre puisqu'ils sont anonyme. Donc je vais répondre ici pour Pitite Vampire pour ce qui est arrivé à l'autre Hinata tu le seras dans ce chapitre.**

**Maintenant pour ceux qui mon posé des questions sur l'arrivée de Gaara dans la vie d'Hinata ce ne sera pas aussi long que ce que vous pouvez penser, en fait Hinata à déjà des sentiments assez forts pour Gaara car elle l'a connue dans son monde d'origine sous un autre aspect, mais leur relation ne vas être aussi facile que ça pour s'établir mais l'entrée en scène de Gaara est pour bientôt. C'est le seul indice que je vous donnerais sur leur relation.**

**Profité bien de ce chapitre.**

Je me dirige maintenant vers ma « maison », ou plutôt ma demeure. Ce lieu immense me fait encore plus appréhender la prochaine rencontre que je vais avoir avec les membres de ma famille. Surtout avec mon père. En plus ce lieu me parait d'autant plus immense, étant donné le fait que dans toute ma vie passé dans l'autre monde, j'ai vécu dans un petit appartement au centre de Tokyo. Pourtant j'ais habité aussi une grande maison quand j'étais petite, mais une fois ma mère morte mon père a dilapidé toute la fortune de notre famille, dans des soirées au qu'elles je ne préfère même pas songer.

Mon angoisse s'accentue à chaque pas, car non seulement ce monde n'est pas le mien mais en plus il est …comment dire… très étrange ? C'est un bien petit mot en fait pour parler d'un lieu dans lequel chaque petit mètre parcouru me dévoile des choses aussi incroyable les unes que les autres. Tout le long du trajet qui nous mène de l'hôpital à la demeure Hyuga, j'ai pu entendre des mots comme « village caché de la feuille », « Konoha », « mission » et le pire d'entre tous « ninga ».En fait tout sans exception me parait déstabilisant, les vêtements, le langage, les bâtiments, les arbres, l'atmosphère en général.

On est finalement arrivé à destination. L'heure de la grande épreuve a sonné. Je préfère faire de l'humour ça me permet de penser à autre chose et à me détendre un petit peu. En tout cas je l'espère, mais ça ne change pas trop le fait que je reste planté là comme un piqué devant le portail. Je n'ose plus respirer.

Soudain je vois s'avancer mon père dans l'allée et s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi. Et là c'est un véritable choc. Il me sourit ! Bon c'est vrai c'est un sourire à peine perceptible, mais tout de même présent. Et l'expression dans ses yeux. C'est tout simplement incroyable. Il me regarde si intensément comme si il avait craint ne jamais me revoir. Son masque d'indifférence froide, face à ma personne, a disparue.

-« Bienvenue à la maison Hinata. Je suis heureux que tu nous sois revenue. »Je lis dans ses yeux une réelle peur. Et ça c'est plus qu'étrange, je suis tellement abasourdi que je ne sais plus quoi penser. « On ma dit que tu avais été attaqué et que tu ne survivrais pas à tes blessures, j'ais cru que…j'ais cru que je ne te reverrais plus. » Il à l'air d'être sur le point de pleuré, je n'aurais jamais pu concevoir qu'il puisse avoir peur, et surtout pour moi ! Et puis qu'il hésite et qu'il cherche ses mots …c'est plutôt moi qui le fait d'habitude. Et je n'ais pas fini d'être étonné, car alors que je reste stupéfaite devant le comportement de mon père, celui-ci comble le reste d'espace qui nous sépare se penche à ma hauteur, agrippe mes épaules, et me sert contre lui. Et enfin ses bras m'étreignent sans me laisser un seul espace pour me dérober, en plus curieusement son contact ne me dérange pas alors qu'il me rebute habituellement, peut-être es ce parce que je ressens une réelle tendresse dans ce geste ? En fait je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à resté abasourdie par son attitude, quelques pas plus loin se tient Sakura qui à l'air encore plus ahurie que lorsque que je lui est dit que j'étais amnésique. Donc j'en conclue que l' Hiashi de ce monde n'est pas non plus un grand démonstratif et que cette marque d'affection est une grande première. Au moment ou je m'apprête à répondre à son étreinte, il se sépare de moi aussi vite qu'il ma prise dans ses bras. Cette embrassade aura étais la plus brève de mon existence et la seul que j'ai eu avec mon père dans ce monde comme dans l'autre, quoique je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir un seul souvenir de mon existence entant que nourrisson, période durant laquelle mon père aura manifesté, j'espère l'ombre d'un intérêt pour moi. En fait ça a été la plus brève mais aussi la plus bouleversante. Mon cœur ne peut plus se calmer, car mon père vient de m'offrir ce qui a toujours étais mon plus grand espoir envers lui, depuis longtemps j'attendais le jour où il manifesterait une seconde d'attention à mon être. Je crois bien que je suis au bord des larmes et quand je lève les yeux vers mon père je vois qu'il est aussi bouleversé que moi et son sourire s'est prononcé un peu plus rendant son visage plus tendre et je lis dans son regard une fierté que je ne pensais jamais trouvé. En à peine une minute j'ai l'impression de vivre une expérience encore plus étrange que quand je suis morte et que j'ais été tout de même confronté aux soleils dieux, je ne sais pas trop comment les qualifier. Mais d'un coup la dure vérité me retombe dessus ce n'est pas vraiment mon père qui se tient devant moi, même si j'ai décidé de profité à fond de cette nouvelle vie qui m'a été offerte je ne peux pas m'empêché de penser que je l'ai volé à une autre. Je redeviens tendue et la magie de cette instant c'est envolée.

-« Tu dois avoir besoins de repos. Mon père viens de me ramené à cette réalité qui n'est pas la mienne, en m'assénant un choc de plus, je n'aurais j'avais pensé qu'il puisse un seul instant se soucier de mon état physique. Il va falloir que je me remette, je ne comprends plus rien un coup ce monde me parait être complètement étranger et l'instant d'après c'est comme-ci j'y avais toujours vécu ou plutôt comme-ci à chaque nouvelles marque d'affection ce monde me raccroché à lui de sorte que je n'ai plus aucune envie de le quitté, ou de le fuir comme je l'ai fait pour l'autre. Ah merde à la fin ! Je m'embrouille je ne sait plus quoi pensé, du calme pour le moment je n'est qu'à être l'Hinata de ce monde là, et des que j'aurais du temps je me pencherais plus avant sur la question ou j'essaierais de contacter les colosses de feux d'une façon ou d'une autre, puisqu'ils ont dit qu'ils veillaient sur moi.

-« En fait elle a besoin d'énormément de repos ». C'est Sakura qui vient de parle d'une voix à la fois professionnelle et amicale. Du ton de quelqu'un qui reste très pro tout en étant inquiète pour la personne concernée. « Elle aura besoin au minimum d'un mois de repos.

-Un mois ? Je croyais qu'elle était hors de danger. Y a t-il encore un risque? » J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il allait redevenir le père que je connaissais et qu'il allait dire que j'étais assez faignante comme ça, sans avoir en plus besoin d'un mois de repos, mais c'est encore une fois une inquiétude de sa part, il faut que j'arrête de penser que j'ai affaire au père que je connais.

-« Non non, ne vous faite pas de soucis sur ce point elle est parfaitement rétablie…du moins physiquement.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il y aurait un problème dont on devrait tous parler en privé. »

Pendant environ une heure Sakura expliqua mon amnésie à mon père, sa cause et ses conséquences. J'eu enfin une explication sur ce qu'y étais arrivé à l'autre Hinata et j'entendis parler pour la première fois de ce que faisais comme « métier » les gens de ce monde, leurs boulot de ninga ou plutôt leur devoirs de ninga pour parler comme eux. Jusqu'ici j'avais essayais de reléguer cette information dans les problèmes mineurs et gérables, mais là ça devenait un véritable problème parce que leur vie ne tourne, en définitive, qu'au tour de ça. Je venais de prendre conscience que l'autre Hinata étais une kunoichi donc j'étais par conséquent une kunoichi. Je commençais à me dire que finalement je pouvais à peu près gérais la situation, là elle m'échappait complètement, comment j'allais pouvoir être une ninga ? Je ne sais même pas mettre un coup de poing comme il le faut ! Et encore ce n'est pas tout ! Si seulement le problème s'arrêtait au fait que je ne sache pas me battre. Non, il y avait un petit détail dans cette histoire qui devenait en définitif réellement dérangeant. Le Byakugan ! Apparemment mon homologue physique aurait un certain pouvoir nommé l'œil blanc, qui lui permettrais de voir a trois cent cinquante cinq degrés sur une distance allant jusqu'à huit cent mètres, et de voir également à travers les corps et les objets et aussi les flux de chakra. Ce que l'on pourrait appelé un truc de dingue en somme. Cette explication hasardeuse ma été donné par Sakura avec l'aide de mon père, qui apprenant mon état d'amnésique concernant tous ce qui concernait ma vie jusqu'à présent ou presque à été quelque peut choqué, mais en comprenant que cela incluait le Byakugan il a été totalement horrifié. L'explication du Byakugan est donc devenue sa priorité, puis il s'est arrêté en me voyant de plus en plus perdue, sans oublié de me promettre qu'il ferrait tous ce qui est en son pouvoir pour me faire retrouvé ma mémoire, surtout celle lié au Byakugan. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises et mon père non plus apparemment, en effet quand Sakura nous appris ce qui étais arrivé à ma « jumelle » il eu de quoi nous perturbé pour toute notre vie ou du moins nous faire croire à un miracle, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle est fini ses explications et que je comprenne ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Donc voilà en résumé ce qu'il s'est passé. L'autre Hinata étais partie en mission de reconnaissance avec le reste de son équipe (c'est une situation qui m'échappe un peu pour le moment et que j'ai du mal à saisir, mais j'arrive tout de même à me faire une image puisque j'ai déjà vu des films de ninga). Il semblerait que la mission devait être simple et banale, mais elle s'est terminée en drame. Ils ont été piégé et se confrontant au surnombre ils furent vite débordé et Hinata aurait été blessait mortellement, à ce moment là des secours seraient prévenu par les insectes de Shino (je vois qui est Shino puisque je l'ai déjà croisé dans l'autre monde mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est ses histoires d'insecte, je crois que ce sont les capacités bien spécifiques à sa famille pour le combat, comme moi pour le Byakugan). Ses coéquipiers l'ont donc ramené jusqu'au village pour la faire soigné d'urgence, c'est Sakura qui s'est occupé d'elle, mais il étais déjà trop tard car elle étais déjà morte une fois qu'elle put s'en chargé. C'est là que le miracle survint, une lumière tomba du ciel allant directement dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Hinata et la frappa, elle fut alors entourée d'une lumière et elle ouvrit les yeux. Enfin c'est moi qui ouvris les yeux et la suite vous la connaissait. Bref c'est grâce à cette histoire que je compris pas mal de chose mais surtout que je pris conscience de quelque chose. En effet se miracle je sais ce que c'étais, ma réincarnation. Mais alors ou est partis l'âme de l'autre Hinata ? Si je suis dans son corps ça veut dire qu'elle est sûrement dans le mien, même si ça parait impossible c'est pourtant une possibilité. Cette entretient privé aura duré deux heures en tout mais il m'aura permis de comprendre beaucoup de choses. Et surtout de prendre une décision par rapport à mon état. J'aurais peut-être un mois de repos mais se serra plutôt un mois ou j'essayerais, sous les conseils de Sakura, de retrouver au maximum mes souvenirs grâce à l'aide de mes amis. Elle nous a tout de même prévenu moi et mon père que pour se souvenir de tout cela pouvait mettre des mois, des années mais il y avait la possibilité pour qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Je sais déjà que pour moi c'est le dernier cas qui va s'appliquer pour moi vu que je ne suis pas amnésique. En définitive je pense que ce mois va plutôt me permettre de me faire à mon nouvel environnement. Et de voir à quel point les choses ont changées et aussi de constater que d'autre sont resté exactement pareil. J'avais le désir de pouvoir revoir ma mère mais dans ce monde elle à aussi disparue de ma vie avant d'avoir pu ne serais ce que d'avoir le moindre petit souvenir en commun.

Voilà l'une de mes plus grosse épreuve est passé me voilà dans la chambre de ma jumelle, la nuit est déjà tombé et demain débute la réhabilitation. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à dormir car je me sens encore plus perdue seule avec moi-même. Mes angoisses resurgissent d'un coup, il faut que je parle aux soleils dieux. Mais comment les contacter ? Je ne vois qu'une solution la prière.

Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure à essayais d'entendre désespérément une réponse de leur part j'abandonnes, mais cela aura eu le bénéfice de m'épuiser et de faire sombrer dans le sommeil. Et c'est en plein milieu de ma nuit sans rêve qu'une réponse m'est donné. Je me suis réveillé car j'ai sentit une présence, et en ouvrant les yeux j'ai le droit à un spectacle plus que fabuleux. Aux pieds de mon lit se tient un cygne d'un blanc immaculé, aux yeux d'argent entouré d'une aura blanche si lumineuse qu'on dirait presque que le cygne na pas de forme. Il tourne son regard vers moi, un regard d'une telle puissance que j'en frissonne d'admiration, comment peut-il être aussi beau ? Et c'est quand j'entends sa voix qu'il fini de me charmer et que toutes mes angoisses s'envolent comme si c'étais lui qui avait pris son envole en les emportant avec lui. Sa voix à la douceur du velours et la puissance d'un orchestre symphonique. Une voix ni masculine ni féminine, une voix de rêve.

-« Nous avons entendus tes appels et j'ais été envoyé pour t'aider. Je suis venus t'apporté les réponses à tes questions. »

**Voilà c'est terminé, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et surtout de plus en plus intrigué.**

**Et petit message spécial pour ceux qui lisent ma fic sans la reviewer faitent un petit effort sil vous plait.(active le mode « les yeux du chat botté »).Non ça vous convient toujours pas ?Espèce d'âmes insensible, très bien vous l'aurais chercher….activation du mode…Mendiant(pour ne pas tomber dan le racisme) ! Une reviews s'il vous plait ! Maman malade, papa pas travail. XD. Bon j'arrête là mon délire. Mais sinon plus sérieusement, même si vous avez trouvé que cette fic étais une m***e ou q'au contraire elle étais super laissé votre avis ! Merci et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et enfin voilà le chapitre cinq que j'ai mis tant de temps à pondre ^^,faut dire aussi que j'avais pas le temps et surtout beaucoup de soucis bref je ne vous raconterais pas ma vie,sachez seulement que je regrette de ne pas être un robot et d'avoir besoin de dormir comme tout le monde. Mdr. Bref même si je sais à quel point il est frustrant d'attendre après un auteur et que ce dernier ne se décide pas à se sortir les doigts du c** je me retrouve à faire ce que j'exècre. Mais comme je ne veux pas non plus faire des chapitres bâclés je prends mon temps aussi il faut dire. Mais bon je travail aussi. Enfin désolé pour ce long délais d'attente ou vous avez peut-être pensé que j'étais morte,ou vous me l'avez peut-être souhaitez . Bon j'arrête de pété mon câble et vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

Chapitre 5 :

Après un moment de pur stupéfaction et de fascination, je cligne lentement des yeux comme pour reprendre pieds avec la réalité. C'est pourtant impossible de rester parfaitement de marbre face à cet être qui se tient face à moi. Je n'ose pas bougée ou esquissée le moindre geste, mes pieds sont comme soudés au sol je ne sais quoi dire ni comment réagir. Cela m'est arrivée un peu trop souvent ses derniers temps, je pense que c'est un peu trop de choc pour un seul individu en si peu de temps, et je me sens toute proche de l'évanouissement. Il se passe alors un phénomène encore plus ahurissant, le cygne change peu à peu de forme pour se transformer en une magnifique jeune femme au cheveux argent, devant cette scène je ne peu m'empêchée de songer au ballet le lac des cygnes ou une jeune fille se retrouve transformée en cygne,et tandis que je perds peu à peu mes forces et que mon regard se trouble je vois la femme cygne se dirigée vers moi et je la sens me prendre dans ses bras avant que je ne heurte le sol. C'est à ce moment là que je sens mon inconscient prendre le dessus et que je sombre.

J'ouvre les yeux mais je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Je ne pourrait pas vraiment définir ou je me trouve, il y a tellement de couleur autour de moi elle se mélange les unes aux autres dans une parfaite harmonie. Je ne sens aucune matière cela me fait penser au voyage que j'ai fait après ma mort, je suis dans un espace vide et je flotte, je ne sais pas si je descend ou si je monte, car oui je me déplace, mais lentement et je ne contrôle pas mes mouvements je suis comme attirée par une force qui me dépasse, je me sens comme un aimant, et pourtant je ne sens aucune pression. Alors je serais plutôt comme une goutte d'eau entraînée par le courant. Soudain je m'arrête et mes pieds rencontre le sol pourtant en dessous c'est encore le vide, sans que j'ai le temps d'assimilée ce qui se passe Les couleurs disparaissent petit à petit sous une masse noire qui se rapproche de moi de plus en plus rapidement. Elle va m'aspirer ! Elle se dirige vers moi de tout les côtés je me retrouve alors dans une sorte de sphère de couleur qui réduit de plus en plus, la masse noire s'approche et je me sens suffoquée ,alors qu'il me semble ne plus avoir de corps pour m'entraver et me contraindre à me préoccupée de chose tel que la soif ou la faim. Et pourtant j'étouffe je cherche de l'air mais n'en trouve pas je me débat. Cette sensation m'est pourtant très familière car c'est la dernière que j'ai senti avant de mourir...je me noie encore une fois,mais comment est ce possible ? Et au moment ou tout me semble perdu ou la douleur se fait la plus forte, la plus insupportable je suis soudain emportée vers le haut . Et là je me m'est à nager à reculons, je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Je finis par remonter le bord de ce lieu que je ne parviens toujours pas identifier, je ne contrôle toujours pas mon corps et je continue à faire chaque mouvement sans me rendre compte de ce qui se passe. Soudain je me retrouve au bord du fleuve Sumida, et là je comprends, je revis tout comme dans un film que l'on rembobine je continue à avancer sans pouvoir réagir, puis tout s'accélère je me revois vivre toute mes humiliations, tous les coups que mon père me porté, je ressens chacune de ses douleurs et ces moments de désespoir mêlé à l'absence de réaction de mon corps, comme si tout ça se n'est pas moi qui le vivait et que mon esprit se détache de mon corps pour ne plus subir ses tortures, et je prends conscience à quel point j'étais déjà morte avant de mettre fin à mes jours. Tout s'arrête et je vois plusieurs scène de ma vie défilée devant mes yeux, et si je pouvais pleuré je me libérerais de cette profonde tristesse que provoque en moi ce spectacle horriblement drôle, drôle car c'est tellement pathétique que cela me dégoutte que je préfère encore me dire que ça n'a pas pu exister, que moi aussi j'ai eu le droit à une famille aimante, à des week-end passé a ne rien faire avec ses amis,à connaître l'amour ,ou du moins ne pas subir l'amour que j'avais pour Naruto. Être aimé tout simplement, être choyer par mes parents, être soutenu par des amis, et être indispensable à quelqu'un. Ma vie ressemble à une vieille boîte à musique cassée, au départ elle donnait de si jolie mélodie et puis elle s'est brisé sur le sol et maintenant sa musique n'existe plus, il n'y a plus que le silence et le froid. Je sombre m'est ce n'est plus mon corps qui meurt mais mon âme, je me perds.

Et soudain une lumière déchire l'obscurité, et elle semble briller tellement plus fort parmi toute ses ténèbres. Je me souviens, c'était une journée d'été, je devais avoir pas loin de cinq ans...comment avais-je pu oublier ? C'est les seuls moments de ma vie ou j'ai pu goutté au bonheur, une période de félicité si courte mais pourtant si intense, si vrai. Ça à duré seulement le temps des vacances d'été. Cette période est comme un diamant au milieu des cendres , qu'ont été les instants de mon existence.

C'était pourtant une journée qui avait commencé comme toute les autres. Je m'étais levé au aurore et n'avais pas assez dormi, de plus la veille mon père m'avait privé de dîner car je n'étais pas arrivé assez vite lorsqu'il m'avait appelé, donc je les avais regardé manger lui et ma sœur. C'était l'une de ses punitions préféré me priver de repas et me forcer à regardé et à attendre qu'ils aient fini pour débarrasser et laver toute seule. Après il me faisait attendre qu'il est fini de boire dans son verre pour que je le nettoie, il restais alors devant la télé à boire de l'alcool jusqu'à ce qu'il put et ne puisse plus se déplacé, il s'endormait alors et moi je rêvais de ne jamais le voir se réveillé et ainsi ne plus vivre dans la peur. Je pouvais enfin prendre son verre mais il étais à chaque fois pas très loin de minuit. Je me couché enfin mais les nuits étaient très courte car vers six heure mon père sortait de sa transe et m'obligeait à préparé de quoi le faire manger et il se remettait à boire, quand je le regardais je ressentais en moi un mélange de dégoût et d'amour, car c'était mon père. Je faisais alors les corvées ménagères bref j'étais comme une esclave et j'avais perdu mon âme d'enfant. Une fois le travail de fait j'avais alors le droit a un peu de temps pour faire ce qu'il me plaisait, c'est la seule liberté que mon père m'accordait, il me laissait allé ou je voulais en fait il se fichait de l'endroit ou je pouvais être. J'avais cinq ans mais j'avais déjà appris à me débrouillé seule, j'allais alors en ville et traînais à droite et à gauche espérant pouvoir retardé l'heure fatidique ou je devrais rentrer pour me replonger dans ce qui est pour moi une routine. Je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants qui sont pressés de revoir leur parents pour leur dire ce qu'il ont appris aujourd'hui, ce qu'ils ont fait, tout ça afin de voir dans les yeux de leur parents cette tendresse mêle de fierté et d'amour inconditionnel. C'est peut-être pour cela que tous ses enfants me rejette. Peut-être aussi pour le fait que je sois si faible et moins endurante qu'eux, faiblesse, j'en ais conscience maintenant, du au mauvais traitements que j'ai reçu.

Donc c'était une journée qui avait commencé comme tant d'autre, et je me rendais au parc de jeux près de chez moi, qui m'offrait un espace dont je n'osais rêver chez moi, ainsi qu'une liberté et une sérénité que je trouvais par quelques poignées de secondes lorsque je montée aux arbres et que je restais couché à l'ombre sur leurs branches. Instants magiques qui étaient hélas toujours interrompu par les autres enfants du voisinage venant jouer là, enfants de tout âge mais tous plus vieux que moi, car aucun parents n'auraient consciemment laissé des petits comme moi traîner tout seul. Et tous m'avez pris comme bouc émissaire, sûrement car il voyez dans le fait que je sois aussi libre d'aller ou je veux une sorte d'arrogance et de mépris des règles, que je me sente supérieure. Et donc tous me jalousé en prenant un réel mépris de mon père pour une preuve d'amour et de confiance qu'aucun adulte n'accordai. C'est donc en étant perché sur l'arbre que j'avais l'habitude d'occupé, que j'allais faire la rencontre d' un être différent de tous ceux que j'avais connu jusqu'ici. Cela faisait environ une heure que j'étais dans le parc, quand j'aperçus de loin ceux dont je redouté la venue. C'était tous des garçons et le plus âgés d'entre eux avez entre neuf et dix ans, et ils étaient sept, autant dire que je n'avais pas l'ombre d'une chance face à eux, mais ce jour là ils paraissaient étrangement excité, ils riaient fort, criaient et se bousculaient, ils jouaient bien sûr, mis pourquoi cette agitation ? Et je vis soudain parmi toutes ses têtes brunes, une chevelure aussi rouge que le sang, et quand je pu enfin distingué son visage j'eus la surprise de découvrir un garçon avec un sourire aussi chaleureux que les rayons qui me frôlés le corps . Il devait avoir mon âge et avez une constitution corporelle que je qualifierais de normal ,et pourtant de tout les garçons réunis il étais le plus terrifiant,pas par ce qu'il avait une attitude dangereuse ou agressif. Non de tout les hommes que j'avais connus jusqu'ici,même en comptant mon père,c'était celui qui m'avait fait l'impression la plus forte. Car de lui ,se dégagé une énergie que je ne pourrais jamais expliquer,malgré son âge et sa carrure,il émanait de lui une force telle que je ne me sentais pas la force de lui résister ,personne ne l'aurais pu. Je restais donc là bêtement ébloui par se présence ,au lieu de vite me caché pour que les garçons ne me trouvent pas. De plus,face à cette vision aussi soudaine qu'inattendu,je ne sut pas comment réagir et j'étais donc légèrement sorti de ma cachette,suffisamment pour que l'un des membres de la bande des pré pubères m'aperçoive.

- « Hé les mecs,ça serait pas la _petite princesse. _Hinata la pouilleuse !

-Ah oui je crois bien que c'est elle,pourquoi te caches-tu la crasseuse , on n'es pas assez bien pour que tu viennes nous saluer ? »

Avant que je puisse réagir un des garçons m'avait tiré par les cheveux et m'avait poussé au milieu des autres garçons. Tous s'amusèrent alors à poussé les uns les autres chacun leur tour. Ça se passé toujours comme ça,ils allaient me poussé jusqu'à que je n'est plus de force pour me relever,ensuite ils me pinceraient,me grifferaient,me frapperaient,pour allé ensuite chercher des insectes pour les mettre dans mes vêtements ou pour m'obligée à les manger. Mais cette fois ça ne c'est pas passé comme ils l'avaient prévu. Alors qu'ils me maltraitaient ,j'entendis :

- « Arrêter ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prends? »

C'était le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure,le garçon aux cheveux roux,ils les avaient poussé et m'avait rejoint. Comment un garçon aussi jeune que lui avez pu avoir assez de force pour tous les pousser,et surtout une telle autorité,car quand il avait crié ils c'étaient tous écarté de moi. Le garçon me regarda et me tendis une main que je saisis,mais une fois que je fus relevée il ne la lâcha pas.

- « Pourquoi vous frappé quelqu'un comme ça gratuitement ? C'est une fille en plus ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

-Calme toi Gaara,on la frappe par ce qu'elle le mérite c'est tout ! » C'était le plus vieux de la bande qui avait parlé et par conséquent le « chef »,c'était un garçon assez maigre et avec les oreilles décollées,il avait des petits yeux vert kaki,couleur qui me rappelait ,à chaque fois que je le regardé dans les yeux,de la fiente d'oiseau,ce garçon me dégoûtée.

- « Elle le mérite ? Tu te moques de moi ? »Personne ne mérite ce genre de traitement,elle n'a pas eu l'air de faire quoi que se soit, en plus six garçons s'attaquant à un fille,moi j'appelle ça de la lâcheté rien de plus !

Je me souviens que plus je l'entendais parlé plus mon cœur battait vite. Ce garçon prenait ma défense!C'était la première personne à se souciait de moi. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui me faisait me sentir si petite face à lui,il avait une présence extrêmement imposante,mais c'est surtout sa façon de parlé,on aurait presque dit un adulte,il était si mature et courageux. En quelques secondes ce garçon avait réussis à me faire oubliée toute la méfiance que je ressentais face au monde. Je me sentais protégée pour la première fois de ma courte existence.

- « Allez Gaara réagis pas comme ça,on ne faisait que s'amusait avec elle après tout.

-Vous amusez,elle avait pas l'air de beaucoup vouloir rire elle. » L'expression de son regard changeait de plus en plus,lui qui tout à l'heure avait un regard tellement doux. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus qu'une colère froide et du dégoût. Mais pourtant il ne me connaissait pas comment pouvait-il être si sensible à ce que m'avait fait ces garçons ?

- « Mais tu deviens lourd à la fin puisqu'on te dit qu'elle la bien cherchait. Ce sont nos règles si elles ne te conviennent pas tu n'es plus notre copain.

-Très bien. Alors dégagez!

-Je crois pas que l'on on a pas vraiment envie,si c'est comme ça toi aussi on va te battre ! »

Je n'est pu jamais expliquer ce qui c'est passé ce jour là, mais au moment ou il a dit ça,Gaara s'est contenté de sourire tout en gardant cette expression froide sur son visage, et soudain les autres garçons eurent le regard perdu et parurent déconcerté. Ensuite ils quittèrent lentement le parc de jeux pour ne jamais y revenir. Je me rappelle que deux ans avant que je me suicide j'avais entendu parlé d'eux, ils vivaient une vie banale d'adolescents,mais je sus jamais pourquoi ils avaient quitté le parc ce jour là et ne sont jamais revenu,il faut dire que jusqu'à maintenant je ne me souvenais ni de cet épisode ni même de Gaara.. Après que les garçons furent parti ce dernier se tourna vers moi et me souris,il avait retrouvé son regard tendre et chaleureux. Je ne lui rendis pas son sourire j'étais encore méfiante. Il me fixait et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- « Ça va ? Il ne t'on pas fait mal ?

-Non non ça va,j'ai connu pire.

-Il te frappe souvent ?

-A chaque fois qu'ils me voient. »Je me rends compte avec du recul que notre façon de nous exprimé tout comme notre attitude n'était pas vraiment représentatif de notre âge. Lorsque je lui répondit Gaara semblait de plus en plus en colère et dégagé une aura froide et inquiétante,et d'un coup il se radoucit,et me dit quelque chose qui scella à tout jamais notre relation l'un envers l'autre ,digne de la simplicité de l'enfance à se faire des amis et ou ennemis,mais qui brisa également cet façon de parler trop mature.

-« Bon est bien c'est décidé tu es mon amoureuse alors !

-Quoi!Mais tu as pas le droit de décidé ça tout seul. Et puis tu ne sais même pas si j'ai déjà un amoureux.

-D'accord, alors on est amis alors. Il ne se départissait pas de son sourire,mais à cet instant son langage correspondait plus à des enfants de notre âge. Comment pouvait-il changer si souvent de façon d'être?Finalement moi et Gaara sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde,et malgré ma jeunesse je fini par être réellement être amoureuse de lui. Nous avons passé un été ensemble ,mais j'étais tellement bien lorsque j'étais avec lui ,que le temps est passé trop vite,et je du lui faire mes adieux.

Et tout cela je l'avis oublié .Il a été mon confident,mon ami,et finalement mon premier amour. Il savait ce que mon père me faisait car je lui est tout raconté. Et moi je sus ce que lui faisait le sien,il ne le frappait pas,mais c'était tout comme,les mots sont souvent plus douloureux que les coups. Et nous nous consolions l'un et l'autre . Un jour,pas très loin de la fin de l'été,il ma fait une promesse ,il ma dit que lorsque nous serions assez âgé nous enfuirions ensemble,et ensuite on s'est embrassé c'était un baisé d'enfants ,mais tellement fort car c'était l'une des rares marques d'affections que j'ai reçu,se fut également son cas.

Oui j'ai tout oublié mais je sais pourquoi. Nous étions très jeune mais ce n'est pas ça qui ma fait l'oublié,je l'ai effacé de ma mémoire car rien que de repensé à son départ m'était trop douloureux , mais c'est surtout ce qui c'est passé cette fois là. Gaara était venu me voir le matin car son père avait décidé de partir alors qu'ils étaient sensé emménager ici. Je n'aie jamais vraiment compris ce qui s'est produit,tout est allé trop vite. Gaara c'était enfui de chez lui car il avait appris le matin même qu'ils partaient il avait donc couru pour me prévenir,mais c'était le matin donc j'étais chez moi. Mais Gaara savait ou j'habitais et a eu le courage de venir me prévenir. Il a frappait à ma porte,il c'est présenté à mon père comme étant un de mes amis,mon père n'a pas voulu le laissé passer. Moi j'avais entendu sa voix je me suis donc précipité à la porte,j'ai sauté au cou de Gaara,et il ma dit :

- « Je dois partir »Et ça ma fait comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine . Ce n'étais pas possible,des larmes se sont échappé de mes yeux mélange de ma tristesse mais surtout de ma rage.

-« NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS ! » Je n'avais jamais crié aussi fort de toute ma jeune vie,a ce moment là mon père a voulu me ramené de force à l'intérieur,il me criait des choses que je ne comprenais pas,sûrement des menaces mais mon esprit ne voulait que de Gaara,lui a commencé à pleuré tout doucement il a tendu les bras vers moi,c'est à ce moment qu'une voiture c'est garé juste devant nous un homme en est sortit,il c'est dirigé vers Gaara et lui a crié quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas. Et il la entraîné avec lui,nous nous sommes débattu chacun de notre côté dans l'espoir de pouvoir atteindre la main de l'autre,mais nos jeunes corps étaient bien faible à la force des deux adultes qui nous tenaient,voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à m' atteindre Gaara ma crié :

- « Attends moi!Je reviendrais,je te le jure ! » Et j'ai attendu tout au fond moi,puis son souvenir c'est effacé comme un rêve trop beau et remplis de promesses qui me font souffrir. Je me suis tuée avant de pouvoir savoir si un jour je le révérais. Maintenant je me rends compte que mon amour pour Naruto n'est qu'une pâle copie de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Gaara. Je n'aie jamais eu les mêmes sentiments pour qui que soit d'autre le sentiment d'être complète. Je crois que Gaara est mon âme sœur .

Soudain la lumière devient plus intense,et je sens mon corps il est si lourd. J'ouvre peu à peu mes yeux,ma vue est trouble,et elle ne tarde pas à redevenir plus nette. Et la femme cygne se tient à côté de moi est paré soucieuse. J'appelle Gaara.

-«Il n'est pas là » . Elle ma rependue d'une voix à la foi douce et navrée . « Il est loin d'ici pour le moment,bientôt tu le verra ,mais il ne peut pas se déplacé de lui même,c'est toi qui devra le rejoindre. »

- « Comment ?

-Je t'aiderais,je créerais une opportunité pour toi,mais sache qu'ici tu n'es pas à l'abri ,c'est pour cela que je suis là pour te guider, tu vas avoir beaucoup d'épreuves.

-Quelles épreuves ?

-De celles que tu ne peut affrontées seule.

-Alors que dois-je faire ?

-Retrouver tes pouvoirs dans un premier temps.

-Mes pouvoirs ?

-Oui tu comprendras bientôt,on t'en a déjà parlé c'est le Byakugan. Mais pas seulement .

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que certains pouvoirs fonctionne lorsque deux âmes sœurs sont réunis .

-Gaara ?

Exactement,mais ce Gaara là n'est pas comme celui que tu as connu,souvient toi les gens ici ne sont pas comme dans ton monde.

-Je comprends ». Oh oui j'avais compris je ne sais pas comment serait Gaara dans ce monde mais ça serait l'exacte contraires que celui que j'ai connu et ensuite oublié,pour qu'a nouveau mes souvenirs reviennent et me fasse oublié tous mes soucis et douleurs pour n'être accaparé que par Gaara. Mais allait-il seulement me reconnaître comme la femme lui étant destiné .

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre,j'espère qu'il vous aura plus,et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! =D **


End file.
